Everything Must Find Its Place
by Calm The Storm
Summary: After the Alpha is killed, what's next for Derek Hale? Will he be accepted in the community, or is that the least of his worries? Derek/OC.   Rated M for violence in future chapters, but subject to change. Full summary inside.


So first off, thank you so much for taking an interest in reading this fanfic. This is my first time writing one, let alone posting even though I've thought about doing it for a long time. So for my first venture I thought I would try a Teen Wolf story, particularly Derek Hale, who I love on the show. I think the show is fantastic and I'm definitely happy that I gave it a chance. Anyways, I decided to do a Derek/OC story. I don't have everything planned out, but I do have a pretty solid idea of what I want to cover and what events will happen in the story. Certain things have already happened plot wise, such as the Alpha being killed, who died in wolf form for the sake of the story, the rest will be explained. Also, Derek is 24 in the story, and he and Kate dated while they were seniors, so 18. The title of the story is basically from the song of the same title by Sleeperstar. Occasionally I'll post lyrics to enhance the story, or mention a song that I felt went with the events. I'll probably be going back and forth with the POV's, so I'll be sure to identify which is which when the time comes by having the text italicized. Anyways, enough rambling from me, let's get on with the story!

**Summary: **Derek Hale has to get on with his life after the death of his uncle, the Alpha. Being cleared of all charges helped, but he's still having a hard time being accepted by the rest of the community. In an effort to get past all of the recent events, the town has decided to host a party/dinner at the high school for getting through such a tough time. But will this be the thing that will help Derek or just put him and those around him in more danger?

_**A/N: **_Just a little quick side note, I know that was a little Vampire Diaries of me to host a party at the school for getting past these events, but I needed something to get the town together so it was the only way to go. (Doesn't hurt that I'm a TVD fan as well ;P) Oh and I don't have a beta, so any mistakes, grammatically at least, are mine.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything except for my OCs.

**Chapter 1 **

Derek Hale found himself alone at the McCall household Thursday afternoon. After everything that happened recently he appreciated any down time he could get that did not involve worrying over Scott and Stiles and any new messes they got themselves into. He would have been more than happy to get away from Beacon Hills after everything, but with his uncle dead, he became the new Alpha and Scott was now part of _his___pack, and Derek was definitely _not_ happy about that.

The only reason he was now living with the McCall's was at Melissa McCall's request. With Derek being cleared of all charges after the coroner confirmed that the Alpha, or wolf as they know it, made the attacks, Ms. McCall felt that part of it was her fault for everything that Derek went through with the police. Despite the refusals made by both Derek and Scott, in the end Ms. McCall got the final say; "Besides it's the least I can do after Scott made you the most wanted fugitive in the state and I can't stand the idea of you living in that house." Needless to say Scott had nothing to add to that, knowing completely well how much he screwed up that night by naming Derek prime suspect number one.

Heading downstairs into the kitchen he saw the note on the fridge left for Scott to remember to stop by the supermarket when he got home from school. Knowing that Scott had lacrosse practice and that it'll be a while before he returned, he decided to do the task himself. Sending a quick text to Scott to let him know, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Lately he found himself doing stuff for them, even though Ms. McCall told him he didn't need to. But he was grateful to her, and knew that any help she got would go a long way after the crazy schedule she worked at the hospital. Derek lifted the collar of his jacket against the chilly air. Getting into his car, he saw the first few raindrops hit his windshield as he revved up the engine. He peeled out of the driveway, deciding to chance it, not that he would have used an umbrella anyways.

The supermarket was pretty quiet inside, just a few people going through the isles making sure they checked off their items on their list. Tori Delbrune was currently looking at the selection of dog food, trying to remember which was the best one that the vet recommended for her new Labrador, Riley. Tori had been living at her mother's house the past few months after deciding to take a break from living in LA. The house had been unoccupied for a couple of years after her mother, who was a guidance counselor at the high school, decided to move into private practice, leaving Beacon Hills for a different kind of hills. Money was never issue for the Delbrune family, and Tori herself made more than a decent living as a systems software engineer. Having always been computer savvy through out high school, she used her knowledge to create some of the most popular software used today. After remembering that she had the name of the brand in purse, Tori continued on to her next item on the list, which happened to be some chicken cutlets.

Derek had managed to run into the supermarket just in time before the harsh rain came down on him. Thinking that he should have brought an umbrella to at least keep the groceries dry when leaving, he decided to worry about that later and grabbed the nearest cart. A few of the people at the checkout line noticed him rush in and were pointedly trying to ignore him, while others thought it best throw him a few harsh glares. This treatment was nothing new to Derek, after being the town's number one suspect in all of the murders that occurred. Most of the townspeople went from pitying him for losing his family in the fire, to hostile behavior for his supposed involvement in the recent killings. More than once Derek came back to his car only to find a window smashed or his tires slashed. Of course most of it died down after the sheriff, Stiles' dad, declared Derek as being cleared of all charges. It still didn't change that most of the community would rather keep their distance, just in case there was some truth behind the allegations, which suited Derek, since he wasn't known for being very talkative in the first place.

Heading over to the fruits and vegetables section, Derek was picking out some tomatoes when his ears picked up the voice of the one person he least wanted to see, _Kate_. If there was anyone he loathed and detested the most, it was definitely Kate. He made the mistake of trusting her and falling in love, not knowing that she actually came from a family of werewolf hunters. She used him to murder his family, almost getting killed in the fire, but both he and his sister Laura managed to escape along with his badly burnt uncle. The recent killings were all a revenge plot by his uncle, and Kate would have been the last to die if she hadn't killed him first. Even though the real culprit had been found, Derek made sure to have Stiles have his dad keep the case open. Kate Argent may have not been killed by the Alpha, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let her get away with what she did.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kate, with a basket in hand, walk closer to a young woman with long brown hair. She looked vaguely familiar but couldn't quite remember her.

"Delburn?" Kate questioned the young woman who was currently placing two packets of chicken cutlets into her shopping cart. The person in question looked up in confusion, but upon spotting Kate, her face set itself in a mix of discomfort and forced politeness.

"_Delbrune_, actually. Tori Delbrune." she responded with.

"Of course! Man, despite being in town for a few months, I haven't really run into many people from our class." Kate said, at the same time sizing up the other woman.

Delbrune… Derek hadn't really made the connection at first glance, but taking in her appearance, he could definitely see the resemblance to her mother. He definitely didn't want to think about _that_ dark period in his life, so he went back to eavesdropping on the two.

Trying her best to keep her apparent distaste for Kate from showing through, Tori made herself look busy by holding two similarly priced pieces of steak in her hand. When she was in high school, Tori knew all too well how much of a _bitch_ Kate could be. It was a futile attempt to keep Kate from talking to her she knew, but it didn't hurt to try.

"So what are you doing here? You were one of the last people I thought was going to stick around in this old town." Kate told her.

"I moved back a few months ago, thought I'd get away from LA for a bit." Tori replied.

"LA huh? What about your mom? She's not here with you right now is she? I would just _love _to say hello."

Tori knew what she meant by that, giving her a sigh before replying that she wasn't.

"That's too bad, I uh, know Derek _Hale_ would have benefitted from a few sessions with her with what's been going on with him lately." Kate said with an air of fake concern.

Upon hearing that, Derek's fingernails extended, slicing into the tomato that was currently in his hand with a low growl. _How dare she_, he thought.

Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was aware of what was going on with Derek Hale at the moment, being a fugitive made him the talk of the town. But Kate should have been the _last_ person to make any suggestions concerning Derek Hale after what she had done to him in school. She put the two packets of steak back down before turning to face Kate.

"Yes, well after my mother has a session with him, I'll be sure that she has more than enough time to deal with you. You still have a few issues to work out I'm sure." Tori told Kate.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Tori, stepping into her personal space as she did so.

"_Look_, I'd be careful with those words next time sweetie, because _next_ _time_, I might not shoot the big bad wolf. _Next_ _time_, I might accidently miss and shoot _you_ through your back window on the east end of the house. Which I might add, is in such a particular spot near the woods, that I could have easily made the mistake by trying to take down Bambi who was passing through just as _you_ were walking past said window."

At this point Kate was just about nose-to-nose with Tori, who despite just hearing the threat managed to get even closer to Kate without touching her.

"You sure know a lot about the layout of my house."

"I make it my business to know."

"And I'llmake it _my_ business to make sure that when the Sheriff comes to inspect my body that they find a certain note made by my mother back in high school stating what Kate Argent really is capable of. So I suggest you step away from me right now if you know what's best for you, _sweetie_."

The tension was more than palpable between the two, but after a few long seconds Kate stepped back from Tori.

"Hmm, seems like someone has more bark than they used to. I'd go with steak on the left; it looks… juicer. Good running into you _Delburn._ See you around."

Kate turned quickly from Tori, nearly hitting her in the face at the turn of her head with her hair. Heading towards the diary section, she turned a quick glance to her right, locking eyes with Derek for a second with a sly grin as she walked out of sight. The tomato that was already seeping its juices from Derek's hand down to the other tomatoes was now squished to nothing but pulp. He turned his attentions back to Tori, who was now placing both steaks back in their place, appearing to have lost any appetite for them. He distinctly heard her muttering to herself about getting some wine before moving away from the tomatoes, before he could inflict any more damage on the unsuspecting fruit.

Tori was finishing loading her Jeep with the groceries when she heard the first clap of thunder. Thankful that she was smart enough to wear some rain boots this time, she hastily made her way to the driver's seat, closing her umbrella and slamming the door behind her before any more rain could get in. Turning on the heater to get rid of the condensation, Tori slumped into her seat.

_Kate Argent… Derek Hale… coming back to this town was not supposed to mean that I would be running in another mess when I made such a big deal of leaving the other one behind. I couldn't believe it when I heard that they were here, much less all of the killings that were occurring and their involvement, Derek being prime suspect and Kate being the "hero". Pffft. Kate a hero… Now _that'_s a joke if I ever heard one. _

Upon hearing the second clap of thunder, Tori was reminded that she was currently in the middle of what was sure to be an awful thunderstorm. The heater had already done its job and Tori was starting to get a little uncomfortable in her trench coat. Switching over to the A/C, Tori backed out of her packing space, heading towards the nearest stoplight, not noticing the figure that was watching her from the entrance of the supermarket.

Not that Derek would have wanted her to see him anyways. If there's anything that Derek wanted more right now, it was to get on with his life, and _not_ think about what Tori Delbrune meant by that note that her mother wrote about Kate Argent. Derek groaned, thinking that he might have to bring Scott and Stiles' help into this. But it would _only_ happen as a last resort.

_**A/N**_: OMG. First chapter done! A few things changed than what I had originally envisioned in my head, but I'm pretty satisfied with what I've laid out so far. And let me just say, I had already decided to kill the Alpha and keep Kate alive, even though I had my suspicions that they were both going to die in the season finale, and man, was I right. LOL. Anyways, I had really wanted to write a Derek/OC story were he fell in love with someone from his past life/age group, and I want him to deal with the questions of what he was going to do with the rest of his life and if he was ever going to find love after Scott pointed out in that episode of how Derek's current lifestyle in the show was a possible future for Scott. I also needed Kate alive for the story, even though I was more than happy to have her gone in the show, but Jill Wagner was brilliant on the show, made me like her as the cool aunt and detest her as the backstabbing bitch that she was. LOL.

Anyways, I hope this wasn't too "wordy" or anything, I tend to do that with my writing… and if there wasn't anything that wasn't clear or you didn't get I'm sorry! I think I can say though, that Kate did her homework when coming back into town, I figure she would anyways, especially as seeing as she's the real culprit behind the Hale fire and had to know who were the players that were still there. If you have any questions or comments, please leave me a review! No flames please…seeing that this is my first fanfic, I'm a little wary/nervous about anything like that. Also I have no beta, so again, any mistakes are my own. Also, in my profile I have the images of the outfits that Tori and Derek were wearing as well as pictures of their cars (although currently isn't being cooperative with the links). As the story progresses, you'll learn more about Tori I promise, and why I'm still keeping Kate Argent around. Ok, going now!


End file.
